


Instalove

by AlexandriaToHogwarts



Category: Homestuck, Invader Zim
Genre: Crack, Crossover Pairings, Digital Art, I do not know these fandoms but I had fun anyway, Love at First Sight
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandriaToHogwarts/pseuds/AlexandriaToHogwarts
Summary: Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.
Relationships: Zim/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Instalove

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alana/gifts).



> If you need an explanation for this, I'm sorry to say, I do not have one. But I hope this is mildly funny anyway 🤣


End file.
